Responsible
by Rey619
Summary: Kepalanya serasa berputar. Ia tak ingat kapan pertama kali ia melakukan hubungan gila dengan lelaki itu. Selama ini yang ia lakukan hanya mengabdikan hidupnya pada Light. "Maafkan Misa Light-kun, Misa tidak bisa menuruti perintah Light-kun,..."/ Tubuhnya menegang seketika begitu mendengar Light kembali bersuara. "Ada permintaan terakhir?" RnR?


**Death Note** © **Tsugumi Oba** & **Takeshi Obata**

Image **Not** Mine

**Warning** **:** **OOC sangat, TwoShot (Maybe), Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Tata Bahasa Payah, Diksi Ancur, ANEH, GAJE, JELEK, LEBAY, EYD berantakan, Bikin muntah, Gak masuk akal, dll, dsb, dst** *digigit Ryuk*

Dont **Like** Dont **Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umm, Light-kun... Misa hamil,"

Pria berambut coklat itu melirik sejenak wanita yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya, lalu pandangannya beralih lagi pada layar monitor yang masih menyala di depannya.

"Gugurkan saja," sahutnya enteng tanpa menatap seseorang yang baru saja mengklaim bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung. Mengandung anak lelaki itu.

Sontak mata wanita yang diketahui bernama Misa Amane itu membelalak lebar. "Misa tidak mau! Light-kun harus bertanggung jawab! Light-kun harus menikahi Mi—"

_'Srek,'_

Tiba-tiba pemilik nama Light—Light Yagami itu berdiri dari kursinya, menginterupsi kata-kata wanita yang notabene adalah kekasihnya. Ia melangkah perlahan, lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan Misa. Kedua tangannya membingkai pundak wanita itu. "Kubilang gugurkan," desisnya terdengar menyeramkan walau air mukanya tak berekspresi sama sekali.

Bahu wanita itu bergetar. Pertahanannya runtuh sudah. Cairan sebening kristal tumpah dari matanya, meluncur mulus tanpa beban menuruni wajah pucatnya. Ia terisak cukup keras, cukup keras untuk didengar oleh kekasihnya. Namun pria itu seolah buta, seolah tuli, lelaki itu sama sekali tak peduli.

Kepalanya serasa berputar. Ia tak ingat kapan pertama kali ia melakukan hubungan gila dengan lelaki itu. Selama ini yang ia lakukan hanya mengabdikan hidupnya pada Light. Ia hanya menuruti perintah Light. Ia hanya merasa harus membalas budi pada Light, karena lelaki itu telah memusnahkan perampok yang menghilangkan nyawa orang tuanya. Apapun yang ia lakukan hanya untuk Light. Demi Light ia rela melakukan apa saja, termasuk membunuh dan melenyapkan sisa umurnya lebih dari setengah. Apapun akan ia lakukan asal pemuda itu tetap berada di sisinya.

Namun apa, setelah apa yang ia lakukan selama ini, sikap Light padanya sama sekali tak berubah. Bahkan setelah L—penghalang utama Light sudah tiada, pria itu masih gemar bersikap kasar padanya. Misa hanyalah boneka bagi Light, Misa hanya diperbudak oleh Light, Misa hanya menjadi mainannya Light, Misa hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Light, dan Misa tahu betul akan hal itu. Namun ia tak bisa menghindari, tak bisa mengelaknya, tak bisa membuang perasaannya. Misa akan mati jika Light meninggalkannya.

Namun untuk kali ini, kali ini saja, entah kenapa Misa ingin membangkang perintah Light. Lebih tepatnya, Misa tidak ingin menggugurkan kandungannya begitu saja. Ia merasa sudah terlampau banyak menghilangkan nyawa seseorang, meskipun ia belum pernah membunuh anak-anak, dan tidak akan pernah. Apalagi seorang anak yang bahkan masih berwujud cairan di dalam tubuhnya. Terlebih karena sesuatu yang perlahan tumbuh di dalam rahimnya itu merupakan hasil cintanya dari seseorang yang amat dicintainya.

Perlahan tangan mungilnya bergerak menghapus air matanya sendiri seiring dengan Light yang menurunkan tangannya dari pundaknya. Bibirnya bergetar. Walaupun begitu ia memberanikan diri untuk bersuara.

"Kenapa Light-kun ingin membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri?" tanyanya terdengar parau.

"Kenapa?" sahut Light mengembalikan pertanyaan Misa. Tatapannya nampak meremehkan. "Karena membunuh adalah keahlianku," lanjutnya seolah bangga dengan perbuatan yang menurutnya terpuji.

Misa menatapnya nanar. Kira, tidak salah lagi kalau yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Kira. Misa tidak ingat, kapan tepatnya ia berpikir bahwa ada dua sosok makhluk berbeda dalam tubuh kekasihnya. Aneh memang, tapi sepertinya mereka memiliki karakter masing-masing. Light, cerdas dan peduli. Kira, licik dan berambisi. Meskipun begitu, mereka memiliki arti yang sama dalam menjabarkan keadilan. Dan keduanya sama-sama ingin menjadi _Tuhan_ di dunia baru.

"Maafkan Misa Light-kun, Misa tidak bisa menuruti perintah Light-kun, Misa tidak akan menggugurkan bayi ini," lirihnya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Pemuda itu menyeringai tipis. "Begitu ya, sayang sekali," katanya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kumohon Light-kun, menikahlah dengan Misa. Misa berjanji akan membuat Light-kun bahagia," suaranya terdengar seperti akan terisak lagi. Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca, berharap sekaligus cemas. Kedua tangannya menangkup di depan dadanya. Ia mengiba, bahkan sedikit berlebihan, walau ia tahu kemungkinan keberhasilannya tidak lebih dari nol persen.

Sementara Light hanya menatapnya datar seperti biasa. Seolah lelaki itu tak memiliki perasaan. Seolah lelaki itu bagaikan mayat hidup yang tak memiliki jiwa. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, Light justru melontarkan pertanyaan baru pada wanita _blonde_ itu. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, kau mau menuruti perintahku atau tidak?"

Misa menggeleng keras-keras. Air matanya kembali mengucur deras. "T-tidak Light-kun, tidak! M-Misa tidak mau walau Light-kun memaksa Misa!" teriaknya terbata, mirip sebuah lolongan putus asa.

_'Ugh,'_

Tangannya mencengkram erat dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Hatinya retak, remuk tak terhingga. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, terasa berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan seperti mau meledak. Seperti ada ribuan jarum yang berpesta pora menusuk-nusuk jantungnya hingga ia kesulitan hanya untuk sekedar bernafas.

Untuk kali ini saja, Misa akan berusaha mempertahankan haknya. Ia tidak peduli jika mungkin setelah ini Light memerintah Mikami Teru—seseorang yang kini menjadi pemilik dari buku catatan kematian untuk menulis namanya dalam daftar _Death Note._ Dan benar saja, walau penglihatannya memburam, namun Misa masih bisa melihat Light yang tengah merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana, sebuah telepon genggam.

Pria itu nampak menekan beberapa tombol, lalu menunjukkannya pada Misa. Di situ tertulis nama Mikami dalam daftar kontaknya. Misa mengerti maksud Light. Cukup menekan tombol _call_ dan semua akan berakhir. Light tidak akan takut untuk dicurigai, karena Kira mampu mengendalikan korbannya sebelum mati. Mungkin setelah ini tubuh Misa akan disuruh keluar dari apartemen, berjalan-jalan, lalu menjatuhkan diri dari atas gedung, jembatan, atau mungkin ia akan mati tertabrak kendaraan patas, entahlah Misa tak tahu pasti. Tubuhnya menegang seketika begitu mendengar Light kembali bersuara.

"Ada permintaan terakhir?" ujar Light _horror._

Ingin sekali Misa berteriak, namun lidahnya terasa kelu. Bukan hanya lidahnya tapi juga sekujur tubuhnya terasa beku, tak mampu digerakkan. Hanya cairan dari matanya saja yang masih setia membanjiri wajahnya. Misa tahu hari ini pasti akan datang. Hari di mana Light sudah tidak membutuhkannya dan membuangnya begitu saja.

Memangnya apa yang bisa didapatkan Light dari Misa, ia sudah tak memiliki mata _Shinigami_ dan juga _Death Note._ Yang ia punya hanyalah sobekan kecil dari kertas _Death Note_ yang sengaja ia simpan agar ingatannya tak pupus. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Light. Ia sudah tak berguna bagi Light.

Misa hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia biarkan berhelai-helai rambut pirangnya menutupi wajahnya. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras, bagai hujan badai menyiram bumi, membasahi lantai kamar apartemen tak bercacat. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Matanya ikut terpejam, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya nanti, maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Tidak ada ya," Seringaian Light semakin lebar menyadari Misa yang tak berdaya. Bahkan untuk sekedar menatapnya saja sudah tak sanggup.

"Hn, baiklah. Sayōnara... Misa," katanya lalu menggerakkan ibu jarinya berniat untuk menekan tombol _call._ Namun, belum sempat ia menjangkaunya tiba-tiba—

—"Light Yagami, kalau kau mau membunuh Misa, maka aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu," seru Ryuk mendadak muncul dengan suara seraknya yang khas. Gigi-giginya yang tajam dia pamerkan seolah bersiap untuk mencabik-cabik mangsanya.

Mendengar hal itu, refleks Misa membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia menatap Ryuk heran, hampir-hampir tak percaya. Entah kenapa ia jadi teringat Rem—_ Shinigami_ miliknya dulu yang kini sudah menghilang tak berbekas.

_'Brengsek!'_ umpat Light dalam hati. Ia mendengus kesal. Muncul lagi _Shinigami_ bodoh yang membela seorang gadis yang tak kalah bodohnya. Apa hebatnya gadis cengeng itu hingga membuat makhluk iblis mengerikan seperti _Shinigami_ jatuh hati padanya. Bahkan Ryuk nampaknya sudah siap mengorbankan nyawanya seperti Rem waktu itu demi Misa, pikirnya sebal.

"Terserah," ujar Light pada akhirnya, kemudian berlalu begitu saja keluar dari apartemennya. Menyisakan dua makhluk beda alam yang masih menetap di sana. Mungkin Light memang mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghabisi nyawa Misa. Tapi keputusannya masih mutlak, ia tidak akan menikahi Misa, ataupun siapa saja saat ini. Selama keinginannya belum tercapai, Light tidak akan menikah apalagi memiliki keturunan. Baginya, hidup berumah tangga dan memiliki anak hanya akan menghambat impiannya menjadi _'God_ _of a __new world'._

**~TBC~**

Holla~ salam kenal semuanya~ XD Perkenalkan, nama saya **Rey619** biasa dipanggil **Rey** #gak nanya# *Plakk!*

Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom **Death Note.** Jadi harap dijadikan maklum kalau gajenya gak ketulungan. He he... *nyengir gaje*

Entah kenapa saya jatuh cinta sama straight pairing yang satu ini. **Light** x **Misa,** menurut saya mereka cocok. Kira x The 2nd Kira, Si Jenius x Si bodoh *ditabok Misa*, Si cuek x Si cerewet, Si Dingin(?) x Si Panas(?), dan entah ungkapan apalagi yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya.

Ok, wahai para saudara dan sahabatku sekalian #sok akrab# *ditampol berjamaah* silahkan tinggalkan keluh-kesah kalian setelah membaca fic gaje di atas dengan mengisi kolom **'REVIEW'** di bawah. *dilempar panci*

**~Thanks For Reading~**


End file.
